This invention relates to a synchronous vibratory hammer employing a driving and a driven eccentric weight arranged to produce vibratory action which may be used for impacting a tool upon a work surface.
The art of vibratory hammers, of the type with which this invention is concerned, is well developed and many different designs have been proposed and employed with varying degrees of success. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,693, dated Feb. 8, 1975 to Bernard A. Century, is representative of one such vibratory hammer.
The subject invention has certain elements in common with the device of the Century patent, however, it differs in at least one important respect, namely, it has no mechanical restraints which can absorb energy, such as would be caused by the guides 186 and 188 of Century's patent. The mechanical restraints in the Century patent are used to control non-linear motion of the hammer element being driven by a single eccentric. The device of the subject invention eliminates the need for such mechanical restraints because of the fact that two eccentrics are used.
The device of the subject invention requires less maintenance than vibratory hammers having non-linear impacting vibrations, which not only shake the hammer supporting mechanism, but are subject to greater wear and breakage.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a vibratory hammer with improved operating efficiency, and which minimizes maintenance costs.
These and further objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from an understanding of the following disclosure.